


That Letter

by abigail312



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cliche, Firstattemptatfluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, Victoreisasweetheart, Yurihasacat, Yurihasanxiety, notadog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail312/pseuds/abigail312
Summary: Yuri's school life isn't all that great, but soon a letter and a certain silver-haired boy comes along to make it a bit better





	That Letter

"The world's asleep right about now isnt it? I whispered to myself. I stood there on my balcony stearing down at the city of Tokyo. The cool air at this time of night made me shiver but It was the only place in my small apartment, despite the fact that I lived alone, that allowed me to lose myself in my own thoughts.

The gentle purring sound and the sensation of my cat Chibi rubbing hersellf on my leg pryed me away from my thoughts. I think this is her way of telling me that it was time for me to join the world in their deep sleep. Although I didn't want to go to bed just yet, this was the last day of my summer vacation.

I thought about everything I was able to do and accomplish on my break, eventually coming to the conclusion that there was nothing left for me to do. I checked everything off my to do list with weeks to spear. It left me using the rest of my vacation to visit close relatives and taking pictures of whatever beauty I laid my eyes opon, photography was a little hobby of mine.

I could tell Chibi was growing impatient because of the look she was giving me, so I gave in to her pleadings eyes and retreated into my apartment. The warmth of my apartment enveloped me as I made my way to my bedroom. Chibi was the first on the bed and I followed soon after. I found it strange that Chibi had only ever been the one to share a bed with me. It left me wondering, as I slowly fell asleep, if someone I trusted enough to lay next to me at night would ever come along.

\-------------•●•●•●•●•●----------

The abrupt sound of my alarm clock startled me out of me deep sleep but after a few moments of recollection I made my way to the bathroom, Chibi close behind. She sat on the toilet as I started the day by freshening up.

The warm shower left me with thoughts about school. I wondered if the day would go by smoothly, perhaps I'd make a few friends this semester, unfortunately I had no luck in doing so the last. I wasn't sure how I'd go about doing so. Maybe there were a few people that shared the same interests as me but I had no idea how I'd go about finding out who those persons were. My own thoughts scared me. They left me with doubts and more doubts. Eventually everything that could possibly go wrong today registered itself in my mind. By the time I was out of the shower my anxiety was at its peak. My head was starting to spin and my breath became uneven. I could also tell that my hands were slightly shaking. 

As if Chibi had noticed my distress, she jump off from where she was seated and gently started to rub herself on my leg. I appreciated the gesture. Using techniques I learnt, I calmed myself down. It took some time but eventually breathing evened out.

After staying a few more minutes in the bathroom, I then proceeded into the kitchen to make myself something to eat. There wasn't much to cook so I settled for a PBJ sandwich, making a mental note to go shopping later.

 After the meal I quickly got ready for school. I was halfway out the door, hand still on the door knob when I realized that I had left my glasses. How someone managed to forget their  _glasses_ was beyond my understanding. With a quick dash inside to retrieve them, I was on my way to school shortly after.

______

The walk to school was lovely, which was how I always found it. The wind caused the trees to gently sway, sway as if they were dancing to a sweet melody provided by the wind for their ears only. A dog could also be heard in the distance barking, probably because of an unwanted presence. There also seemed to be elderly persons coming out of their homes to water their ferns. Their eyes were filled with content, as if they had already lived their lives to the fullest. It made me jelouse. 

\--------

By the time I got to school there were already people making their way through the school gate. Their presence gave me a familiar feeling of uneasiness but I didnt consider the option to turn my tail and run away back to the comforts of my home. The students around me chatted away about how they spent their summer vacation, it made me envious, some of the things they accomplished could not compare to the few things I did. My mother had once said it was unhealthy to dwell on these types of feeling so I hurried along, rushing past the the students. Some of them glanced at me but I paid little attention to that, I just need to get inside. I needed to get this day over with. 

\-------

The last bell of the day seemed like the loudest one because of my anticipation. I could finally go home, and for the first time that day I was actually a bit happy. 

"Yuri, Katsuki Yuri," called the teacher behind me, just as I was about to exit the classroom. "Could you please stay a few minutes I have somethings I'd like to discuss with you.

It was more than a few minutes 

At least 30 minutes had by gone since the teacher started talking to me. He told me that my grades were alright but I needed to be apart of an afternoon club, said it was mandatory. He even went ahead and listed the different clubs available and which ones he thought I might enjoy. I was a bit irritated but he didn't seem to notice, as if the blue framed glasses on my faced hid it all. When the teache finally finished talking I expressed my appreciation for his concern and wished him a well afternoon. 

My foot steps echoed in the halls as I made my way to my locker, I hate to admit it but I wouldn't mind seeing I student right now, the silence was so deafening. When I arrived I quickly opened my locker to place by belonging inside, but to my surprise a letter sized piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Filled with curiosity I picked it up and began reading it's content. The letter briefly stated that someone wanted to meet me in the art room after school tomorrow. 

\--------

All that filled my mind the next morning as I got ready for school was the letter. For the entirety of the day I thought about it. I wondered if the person wanted to discuss something of importance with me or maybe they simply wanted to be friends. Whatever the reason was I'd find out soon enough.

At the end of the day I hurriedly grabbed my stuff and quickly made my way to the art room. By the time I arrived my breath was rapid and a little sweat coated the side of my head, but I paid little attention the those details. I couldn't understand why I was in such a hurry for something I didn't know what the outcome would be. But I was here and I didn't have plans to call it quits.

I reluctantly grabbed the door knob with my slightly trembling hands but I had yet to turn the hadle. There was know way of knowing what would be on the other side.

I quickly dismissed the feeling of fear and proceeded to turn the handle. The door was opened and I slowly stepped inside the seemingly empty room. After stepping in, to the best of my ability I made out the art pieces done by some of the students. I then noticed that there was someone present in the far left corner of the room. The fact that I could only make out their outline in the dimly lit room gave my an uneasy feeling.

I felt for a light switch on the wall and quickly flipped the switch. Light immediatley illuminated the room and I was finally able to see what was in store for me. Sitting at the corner of the room was that silver haired boy, I had only met him once before but I cherished that memory. He made me smile that day. 

In his hands were a bouquet of blue roses and a way too familiar heart-shaped  smile plastered on his face. For some reason nervousnesswas evident in his face but he smiled nonetheless 

He motioned for me to come over to him, and who was I to decline that offer. He sat me down and introduced himself properly to me, I wish I had listened but how could I when I was too busy getting lost in those magnificent eyes of his.

I do remember one thing he told me though, his name wasn't that special but to me it was the most beautiful name in the world

Victor he said it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this ❤


End file.
